


Falling for him

by Takamerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takamerlin/pseuds/Takamerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin’s mother raised a smart boy, who knows trouble when it’s storming at him from all directions. He decided to get the hell out of dodge, the sooner the better.</p>
<p>Uther and Merlin find love. And keep it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Camelot I go

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read a lot of fic where Uther and Merlin basically break against each other.Which is sad because I actually think they have a shot so I'm writing what I'd like to read.
> 
> Fair warning I'm not a consistent writer

Merlin came to Camelot after his seventeenth birthday. His mother decided it was time he got himself some life skills, she had a cousin in Camelot called Gaius a physician who could teach Merlin his trade.

So Merlin left, hoping to do his mother proud. The journey from Ealdor to Camelot was a long one and there wasn’t a lot to do but walk and think. 

Merlin was an exception in Ealdor as a young man of marriageable age yet no intentions of marrying anyone. The only other boy his age not married was his friend Will and that’s because the women in town did not like his prospects. Merlin on the other hand had been getting fluttering eyes, girlish sighs and almost scandalous touches since he got his growth spurt when he turned 14. Even though he couldn’t seem to keep one foot in front of the other without tripping over thin air. 

Not that he even noticed the females falling over themselves to get his attention because he was a lover of men. He knew this since that growth spurt and started noticing how broad Will’s shoulders had become and what fine strong thighs he had. Not that he could ever do anything about it. Will liked girls, he especially liked to complain about their lack of interest in him. 

So Merlin came to Camelot. To learn a trade. To forget Will.

The day Merlin arrived he was witness to the burning of a witch, something that he’d never seen before. Magic might have been illegal in Camelot but it was not in Cenred’s kingdom (where Ealdor was)

To make a long a tedious story a little shorter the following happened, not necessarily in this order:

Merlin found Gaius and froze his falling detritus with magic (which merlin had in excess) 

Merlin got hassled by a youth who turned out to be the prince

Merlin lost his temper with the clotpole of a prince and called him names in public where everyone could see.

Merlin was thrown in the stocks.

Merlin saved the Prat Prince at his Prat Party from a very angry old crone, whose daughter was fried at the stake.

As a reward for saving the prince the king gave Merlin to the prince as a manservant

Merlin was not happy about this… at all.

Oh, and they keep a bloody big dragon under the floor in Camelot. One who’s been yelling Merlin’s name in his head all day!! When Merlin went to speak to the beast face to snout it prattled on about coins and destiny and the uniting of Albion.

Yeah, riiiiight.

Merlin’s mother raised a smart boy, who knows trouble when it’s storming at him from all directions. He decided to get the hell out of dodge, the sooner the better.

“Dragon!!!” Merlin screeches as he flings his kerchief into his travel bag, “Witches, idiot princes and a dragon!!” he gets on his hands and knees looking for his missing shoe in the room Gaius said he could use. “How could mum possibly think this was a good idea?” mumbled while he coaxed the bloody shoe from it’s nest on a pillow. “Not this boy! No. Way.” Finally got the thing out and on his foot he leaves the door to make his apologies to Gaius next door. 

“Gaius, thank you again for agreeing to teach me and letting me stay here, it means a lot. But I can’t stay in Camelot! This place was designed to kill me! Really thank you, but I am getting out of here before I get myself killed by accident or some beasty comes for me or, just… no. no no no and no. Ok, well, thanks again and I’ll let mum write you when I get home.”

Without even giving the man a chance to open his mouth the boy was out the door. Before Gaius could explain about the gates being locked this time of night or the dangers that may befall a young lad in the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

So stupid, he was so stupid! The gate was closed and locked. _And guarded._ He was not going to leave tonight.

Now what? He couldn’t go back to Gaius, not the way he flounced out of there. His pack was getting heavier too, soon he won’t be able to carry it. How in the world did he manage to carry it all the way from Ealdor in the first place. . .

 

Merlin found a dark nook in the castle and wedged the thing in there hoping by morning it’ll still be there. There was nothing for it; he’ll just have to roam about till then. His feet were growing weary just thinking about it.

 

“You! Boy!”  Merlin nearly jumped a foot in the air. Spinning around he saw the King. The witch killing king. _I’m dead, so dead._

 

“Yes?” _erm… title address him with the title_ “erm, your, your erm kingness, sir?”

 

“It’s Your Majesty the first time and then it’s sire.|

 

“What ?” Merlin squeaked, bewildered.

 

“Never mind. What are you doing here?” The king in his kingly nightclothes asked. Nightclothes that left a bit of salt and pepper chest hair peeking out the top.

 

“I work here?” Merlin tried not squeaking.

 

“I know that! What are you doing in this part of the castle after dark?” The king narrowed his eyes “and your answer better be satisfactory or you’ll spend the rest of your existence in the dungeon.”

 

_Pretty green eyes._ Merlin thinks mesmerized. _I wonder what they’d look like if he smiled…_ “Well sir, I’m kind of lost?” The king drew himself up, Merlin was pretty sure to bellow for the guards. “I was supposed to by staying with Gaius, the physician but I may have stormed out earlier tonight and have no idea how to get back there, or if I’d be welcome… not because he’d kick me out or anything but I may have been having slight hysterics and might have … well that’s not important; the important bit is that I don’t know how to get back to Gaius’ quarters… your, erm, your royalness.”

 

By now Merlin was completely breathless. And not just because the man in front of him scared him to death, but he was also tilting his head to the side, looking at Merlin as if he was exceptionally slow, and also exposing the slight curve where his neck met his shoulder, making him look vulnerable for three flickers of the torchlight.

 

“Down this passage until you get to the gate, left for three doors, then right until you reach the fountain and then right again. Second door past the Blue Victory wall hanging.” The older man ground out between clenched teeth.

Merlin turned around and took a step when he abruptly swung back a heartfelt “thank you, sire!” on the tip of his tongue when he tripped over his own feet and slammed into the king, who reflexively caught him. Merlin’s nose was right in that curve of the man’s neck, enfolded in strong arms, strangely safe. They stood like that for a heartbeat the smell of rosemary and man invading Merlin’s nose and lodging firmly in his mind. Taking all his courage in hand Merlin quickly lifted his nose away and licked before jumping away and sprinting down the corridor. Forgetting all about his pack…

 

_Well_ the king mused once he got past the shock of the boys impudence _this is going to be very interesting._ Uther Pendragon slowly made his way back to his chambers absentmindedly running a finger over the place a blue eyed waif with a steady heartbeat had licked him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm pretty sure I've screwed this up already, but let me know anyway. To sweet? To sappy? To unbelievable? 
> 
> Seriously, I've no idea what I'm doing. Concrit wanted, needed and appreciated. 
> 
> Also, it's been brought to my attention that Uther fried a boy on Merlin's first day in Camelot. This will be fixed in the rewrite... Hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> Good, bad, horrible omg made my eyes bleed? Let me know.


End file.
